


Let's Play A Love Game

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to All Your Lover's Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this. I should be writing for the Arc V Serect Santa instead of this trash but here it is.

This is the place.  At least it should be.  Shun is standing outside of some sort of nightclub.  The sign buzzes above him as it illuminates the street in neon pink.  Shun’s never expected to ever be standing in some place like this.  He much rather be home and having dinner with Ruri.

            Things like that will have to wait.  He needs to complete his job first.  Then it will be time to run home.  He’ll put on that fake smile again when he says good night to Ruri.  Then he’ll collapse into bed and try to outrun his nightmares again.

            Shun steps into the nightclub.  He is immediately assaulted with loud music.  He doesn’t recognize the artist.  He’s never favored the loud rhythms and the meaningless lyrics.  He doesn’t understand why Ruri enjoys them.

            Shun scans the floor, trying to find his victim in the massive crowd.  His eyes finally fall on the red-head sitting alone at the bar. 

            Shun begins to construct his plan.  He’ll offer the man a drink, and then another.  Maybe he’ll try his talent at flirting to lure this man out onto the quieter street or into a lonely hotel room somewhere.  It doesn’t matter; even the back bathrooms or a closet will suffice.

            That’s all he needs to murder this man.  A quiet space somewhere and a way for him to make his departure unnoticed.  The bathroom is tempting, because then at least Shun can wash the blood off his hands before it has a chance to dry.

            Shun slips himself into one of the seats at the bar.  He holds up his hand and orders two shots from the bartender.  When the shots arrive, he offers one to the red-head next to him.

            “For me?” Dennis smiles pleasantly, “You shouldn’t have,”

            “For someone with eyes like yours, you deserve so much more than just one shot,” Shun smiles back, the words burn like acid in his mouth.

            Dennis laughs lightly before he tips the drink back into his mouth.  He smirks at Shun before he makes his suggestion, “How about a game?  Let’s see who can get drunk first,”

            “Sure,” Shun agrees.  He can handle his alcohol well.  He’ll get Dennis drunk and then he’ll go in for the kill.

            Dennis orders another round of shots and then another when they both finish.  He smiles when he orders the third round.

            “Wow,” Dennis slurs, he leans closer to Shun, letting his hand rest on Shun’s knee, “You’re really good at this.  I give up, you win,”

            Shun tries to smile back but he’s starting to feel the alcohol making its way to his brain.  His thoughts are dangerously fuzzy but at least Dennis is far more intoxicated than he is.

            “Let’s go back to my place,” Dennis suggests.  His breath smells of alcohol when he leans in a little too close.  His hand creeps further up Shun’s thigh and Shun has to clutch onto his seat to keep from punching Dennis in the nose.

            “Let’s,” Shun promises.  This is perfect.  He’ll have Dennis where he wants him in no time.

            Dennis orders them a taxi and climbs into the back seat with Shun.  He runs his hands across Shun’s chest and across Shun’s thighs.  Shun bites back the urge to break all of Dennis’ fingers.

            “We’re here,” Dennis announces when they arrive at an apartment complex.

            Shun follows him up the flight of stairs to the second floor.  Dennis stumbles and giggles drunkenly as he walks.  He has trouble unlocking the door so Shun takes the key impatiently.

            Dennis locks the door behind them and the tension in the room begins to build.  Shun swallows once and closes his eyes.  In a few minutes, Dennis will be dead and he will have another reason to avoid looking into Ruri’s eyes tomorrow morning.

            Dennis leads Shun to the bedroom.  He lays Shun down in the bed and begins to remove Shun’s clothes.  He leans to the kiss the edge of Shun’s jaw.  His breath tickles as he moves up to whisper into Shun’s ear.

            “Did you really think I was that easy?”

            Shun’s heart nearly stops.

            Dennis pulls back to face Shun completely.  The drunken look in his eyes has disappeared.  In its place, there is only disappointment.  Dennis hadn’t expected that drawing Shun out would be this easy.

            “Your boss didn’t explain it to you, did he?  I guess maybe he was hoping that I would kill you.  You’re the third one he’s sent,” Dennis sighs, “Hmm, I thought you would be fun too.  You’re just like the other two,”

            Shun moves.  He dives for a knife but Dennis stops him easily.  Shun’s had more to drink than he should have if he wants to keep sharp.

            “We were sent to kill each other, you know,” Dennis explains, “Our bosses are hoping that we’ll somehow end up murdering each other.  I guess we’re more trouble than we’re worth,”

            Shun tries to throw Dennis off of him but Dennis is much heavier than he had expected.  Dennis’ body is made up of mostly muscle mass and Shun’s thin body has always betrayed him.

            “How do you want to die?  We can have a little fun first, if you want.  I like to play with my guests before I kill them,” Dennis’s smile widens, “Or I could kill you now.  It’s not as much fun but I don’t mind playing with a corpse,”

            Shun’s not entirely sure what Dennis means by ‘play’ but he’s not willing to find out.  Dennis has a glint in his eyes that leaves Shun’s stomach in knots.

            “You’re quite quiet,” Dennis observes, “It’s a shame, I’d like to hear you scream,”

            Shun won’t give that kind of satisfaction to Dennis.  He’ll bite through his own tongue first if he needs to.

            “Your flirting by the way; is atrocious.  I’ve heard better from a twelve year old.  You get points for trying though,”

            Shun’s had enough.  He’s done with playing this game.  He wants to get this over with and go home to Ruri.  She must be getting worried by now.

            Shun moves with all his strength and he just manages to throw Dennis off balance.  He uses this to his advantage and kicks Dennis down.  Dennis smirks from his new place on the floor.

            “Hmm,” Dennis almost sings, “Maybe you will be fun after all,”

            Shun doesn’t wait.  He snatches his knife and swings.  He hits his target, barely, but it’s enough to cause Dennis to begin bleeding.

            Dennis touches his cheek, swiping at the blood, “Oh, now that’s mean.  I have such a pretty face, don’t you think?  It won’t be so pretty if you leave a scar,”

            Shun ignores Dennis.  This is just his tactic after all.  As long as Shun ignores Dennis’ taunting, then he won’t fall prey to his trap.

            “Oh,” Dennis sighs, “What’s wrong?  Are you thinking of Ruri?”

            Shun stops for just a split second but it’s enough for Dennis to gain the upper hand.  He grips Shun’s wrist so hard that Shun can’t hold on to the knife.  It clatters to the floor, dripping blood onto the carpet.

            “What did you say?” Shun demands.

            “Ruri?  Your little sister?  She’s adorable by the way,” Dennis smiles, “You should’ve taught her not to talk to strangers,”

            Shun tries to kick Dennis in the stomach but Dennis dances out of the way.  Dennis’ smirk widens.

            “I’ve been watching you,” Dennis answers, “I needed to do my research of course.  I needed to know your weaknesses and my, do you have plenty,”

            Shun tries to kick Dennis again, once in the ankle to hopefully knock Dennis onto his knees.  He makes contact but Dennis hardly flinches.  He leans in closer to Shun’s face.

            “Those eyes though, I’ve never seen eyes that golden.  I wouldn’t mind adding them to my collection.  I usually sell whatever I harvest but for you, you’ll get a nice place on my shelf,”

            Shun no longer cares for the knife only inches from his feet.  He has decided that Dennis deserves something far worse than a quick slash across his throat.  Shun is going to choke the air out of him for his comments about Ruri.

            Dennis just smiles when Shun manages to wrap his hands around Dennis’ throat.  He tucks a loose lock of Shun’s hair back.

            “Your hair is a mess, but you still look charming,” Dennis comments.

            Shun tightens his grip, “Stay quiet,”

            “Hmm, too bad we’re evenly matched here.  I don’t think I would mind dying if you were the one doing it,”

            Evenly matched?  Shun hadn’t noticed the small pinprick of pain against his abdomen.  Dennis had managed to grab his knife and now it was resting right over Shun’s stomach.  Dennis smirked, pressing it in harder until Shun’s more aware of the pain.

            Shun lets go of Dennis and Dennis falls back into the bed.  He wipes the blood clean off of the knife between his fingertips.  He stares at the red liquid for a moment and Shun wonders whether Dennis will lick it off.

            “Let’s not fight tonight,” Dennis suggests, “Our bosses want us to kill each other, so let’s leave them waiting a little longer.  I’m sure you want to go home to your sister and your boyfriend in one piece,”

            “What boyfriend?”

            “Am I wrong?” Dennis asks, “That boy that you’re always around,”

            Shun shakes his head.  He and Yuuto were just friends.  Yuuto always came around to babysit Ruri whenever Shun had to work.

            “Then what to you do for fun?”

            Shun’s been to the random bar or two.  Usually after a drink or two he’s drunk enough to find himself alone with some stranger.  He knows he should stop before it becomes a habit but sometimes he gets too lonely and the idea of an actual relationship is too much to handle.

            Shun isn’t ready for that sort of thing.  He can barely handle raising Ruri.  What was the point of tricking someone into a relationship with him when he barely had time for himself?  It was easier to play with a stranger in the dark.

            “I don’t have fun,” Shun finally answers.

            “That’s a shame,”

            Silence fills the room.  Neither of them made a move to kill the other.  Neither of them wanted too.  Shun didn’t want another face in his nightmares and Dennis much rather do other things involving Shun’s body.

            Dennis gets up to pour himself another drink.  He offers one to Shun and they both sit and drink together in the dark.  Before long, the glasses are discarded along with their clothes.

            Shun knows somewhere in the back of his mind that is dangerous.  He’s playing with a killer.  They’re in his home, they’re in his bed.  Shun’s too vulnerable but he likes the way it feels.

            Dennis traces kisses down Shun’s jaw and throat, stopping only to nip and bite at Shun’s soft skin.  He leaves marks across Shun’s pale skin that look like rose petals in cream.  The pressure and the heat of Dennis’ mouth have Shun pulling at Dennis’ hair.

            Dennis trails his tongue across the more sensitive parts of Shun’s skin.  The taste of salt is hinted with something sweeter, as if Shun tasted of honey.  The flavor of it is almost addictive and it leaves Dennis wanting more.

            Dennis prepares himself.  He moves until he’s in a better position and then he spreads Shun’s legs.  He doesn’t give a warning before he’s pushing himself in.

            Shun grunts, trying to brace himself against the pillows.  He’s done this plenty of times before but he never quite gets used to it.  He has to bury his face into a pillow to silence himself when Dennis reaches the right spot inside of him that sends heat and pleasure through his whole body.

            He can feel Dennis leaving more kisses on his back and more marks on his shoulders.  Part of him wants to whine and to just beg Dennis to continue because all of this waiting is making him crazy.  Another part of him wants to curse Dennis’ name and pull at Dennis’ hair until Dennis looks as much of a mess as he feels.

            Shun opens his mouth to curse but Dennis stops him.  Dennis runs a hand down Shun’s length and Shun’s too lost in the heat of Dennis’ fingers to speak.  Dennis repeats, he runs his hand down again, squeezing with more force until Shun moans into the pillow.

            Shun has done this with plenty of strangers but no one had ever made him feel like this.  Shun’s legs quiver as Dennis pulls back once to snap his hips forward again.  Dennis does it again, harder and deeper until Shun can barely breathe.

            It’s not too long before Shun climaxes.  He tries to silence himself into the pillows but he fails to.  Dennis laughs, victorious, when he hears Shun moan.

            “I could kill you here and now,” Dennis murmurs breathlessly as he thrusts into Shun again, “Your blood would look so nice against my bed sheets,”

            Shun can’t answer.  His head is still too filled with Dennis, with the sound of his voice and his citrusy scent. 

            “Mmmm,” Dennis moans as he brings himself closer to his own climax, “If I kill you, we won’t be able to have any more fun.  I’ll let you live for now,”

            “I’ll kill you next time,” Shun promises.

            “I look forward to it,”


End file.
